Seventy-two previously untreated patients with Stage III or IV non-Hodgkin's lymphoma were randomized to receive either CVP (C equals 1.5 gm/sq.m IV day 1, V equals 1.4 mg/sq.m IV day 1 and 8, P equals 40 mg/sq.m PO days 1-10) or CAVP (C equals 1.0 gm/sq.m IV day 1, A equals 45 mg/sq.m IV day 1, V equals 1.4 mg/sq.m IV days 1 and 8, P equal 40 mg/sq.m PO days 1-10). Fifty-two patients have completed therapy. All patients achieving complete remission then received CCNU 100 mg/sq.m PO day 1, bleomycin 20 mg/sq.m IM days 1 and 8, and prednisone 40 mg/sq.m PO days 1-10 (CVP) every three weeks for three courses. 11/23 (48%) CVP patients achieved CR (6/11 nodular, 5/12 diffuse) as did 18 out of 29 CAVP (11/14 nodular, 7/15 diffuse). Myelosuppression was moderate with both regimens as well as with CBP treatment. Median remission durations from the end of each induction therapy will be in excess of 21 months (range 4 to 42 plus) for CVP and in excess of 17 months for CAVP (range 2 to 53 plus). Two out of 11 CVP patients and 3 out of 18 CAVP patients have relapsed to date. No patient entering CR has died of progressive lymphoma. CVP and CAVP both appear to be effective regimens for remission induction patients with advanced non-Hodgkin's lymphomas. The addition of adriamycin may be advantageous for nodular lymphomas.